the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
For the Love of Jackets
Catt Hatter:' (*Is doing my best not to startle the acid alien.* E-easy' there buddy, easy...*''helphelphelphelphelp''*) Hyde without a Jekyll:' (*Dragon is distracted by new boxes he found in the' recycling bin.* *sigh* Well maybe it still likes socks? *takes off socks and dangles them near the acid alien's head*) Catt Hatter:' (*The alien sniffs at the sock, and sneezes.* )' Hyde without a Jekyll:' (*sniffs sock and makes a face.* Yuck! I better find a' fresh sock!) Catt Hatter:' (*the alien makes a hissing-clicking sort of sound, and' stays latched onto my leg. it starts pulling at the edge of my jacket with its teeth.* Please stop eating my jacket, I need that...) Hyde without a Jekyll:' ( Maybe this kind likes jackets? *runs over to a bench and' picks up one of Jekyll's stray coats and then returns to dangle it in front of the alien.* Come here nice-scary-acid-alien I've got the good doctor's jacket for you!) Catt Hatter:' (Nyom! *The alien pounces on the offered garment and sits' on the floor happily tugging at the sleeve with its crystalline teeth.* Thank you! *hides behind you*) Hyde without a Jekyll:' (Alright lets just back away slowly and make no sudden' moves.*slowly backs up while staring at the alien the entire time.*) Catt Hatter:' (*The alien ignores us, happily content to chew on its' new toy.* While not aggressive by default, the acid subset of the species is still dangerous. Thanks for getting it off of me!) Hyde without a Jekyll:' (*watches the alien play with Henry's once nice jacket.* No' problem. And if Henry asks about what happened to his jacket...we'll say Hyde did it.) Catt Hatter:' (*The other alien waddles over and the two begin to have' a playful game of tug-o'-war over the jacket.* You can tell him that, but if he asks me I'll tell him the aliens got ahold of it. I don't like lying, plus he tends to know what Hyde gets up to in his free time.) Hyde without a Jekyll:' (Side note: I didn't know if you saw this or not but' you're needed over on A Prank too Far.) Catt Hatter:' (By the way, I hope you realise that the hatt's all' purpose protection is''very'' inclusive of what it protects her from. ;D) Hyde without a Jekyll:' (Hm...well this will be fun to see! :D )' Catt Hatter:' (>:3 Heheheheh!)' Catt Hatter:' (I had not, on account I was trying to take the week off.' *sigh* I'm on my way!) Hyde without a Jekyll:' (Oh No! I'm sorry! I'll try to make this RP quick and let' you get back to rejuvenating your creative juices! D: ) Catt Hatter:' (Ah, don't fret about it. Being mildly irritated was' actually just what I needed to spark my creativity yesterday! :D I am being serious here, I'd been stuck in a self disappointed funk ever since I missed the comic deadline. Thanks for pulling me out! �� ) Hyde without a Jekyll:' (Yay? I'm glad I could help! :D )' Hyde without a Jekyll:' (Fair point. I just don't want my name coming up in' relation to this. *she gestures to the ripped jacket* I'm still trying to get his autograph as to complete my set, and it would be easier if I was on his good side.) Catt Hatter:' (Fair enough, I'll leave you out of the story.)' Hyde without a Jekyll:' (Thank you.)' Obtained From A Dark Night in London Category:Side Story Category:Narrator Stories